His Most Faithful
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: Collection of Bellamort drabbles and oneshots. Individual ratings inside.
1. Last kiss

Rating: K

Notes: Written for the lola's 'Last Kiss Competition #2' and the prompt 'elation'

The Dark Lord stood apart from his Death Eaters, looking into the distance.

Soon, the boy who had thwarted him so many times would finally fall at his hand.  
He could just imagine him now, appearing between the trees, trotting towards him like a pig towards an abattoir.

The thought almost made him smile.

Bellatrix stepped up to him, still breathless with the thrill of battle, the smile on her face making it evident that she was as jubilant as he himself.

"I killed the blood traitor's brat,"she said, and for once he did not mind that she always seemed to think he cared."The wolf's dead aswell."  
She was looking up at him eagerly, clearly awaiting some sort of praise.

He pulled her to him in a passionate, demanding kiss, then let go of her just as abruptly and turned away."The boy will be dead within the hour."


	2. Stupid plans

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Humour  
Notes: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge_

"It's no wonder my plans keep failing!"the Dark Lord exclaimed angrily."With such lousy followers! Even if I have a completely useless idea, no one dares to tell me! They just act as if I'm brilliant. 'Yes, just go ahead and procrastinate and make speeches instead of just killing Potter straight away.' Just point out it's _stupid_!"

Bellatrix sat in an armchair by the fire, arms slung around her legs and head resting on her knees, calmly watching her master pace around the room.

"Every time I talk to someone it's 'sorry this' and 'forgive me that' and 'I'm not worthy',"he said, blasting random pictures of the wall as he spoke."No one ever dares to just tell me what they really think!"  
He plopped down into the armchair next to Bellatrix's, sighing in complete exasperation."Really, why can't anyone just give me their honest opinion about my schemes?"

"Maybe because you kill people if you don't like their opinion?"Bella offered and he turned to stare at her as if he hadn't even noticed her before."Or maybe,"she continued with a wry smile,"it's because you never actually _ask _anyone their opinion."

He stared at her blankly, seemingly confused by the concept.

For a while they just sat there, looking at eachother; the Dark Lord with a stunned expression, Bellatrix with an expectant smile.

"Fine,"he spat finally, glaring as though she was forcing him to do something unspeakably unpleasant – which, in his mind, she was."Fine! Bella, what do you think about my plan to instill a vision of his dying godfather into Potter's mind to get him into the Department of Mysteries? Feel free to answer truthfully."

"Well,"she said, smile still firmly in place."Personally, I think it's absolutely ridiculous. I mean, _honestly_! You don't want to draw attention to yourself and your return, so instead of going yourself – one person, skilled in magic most of us can't even fathom – you're sending sending a whole bunch of Death Eaters – some fresh out of Azkaban and mildly off their rocker, as my lovely sister pointed out to me."

She pulled a face at the mention of her own questionable mental status that made it quite obvious that she thought that if she was indeed insane than snaity was very overrated."And Potter's a Gryffindor, surrounded by Gryffindors. Do I think he'll show up alone? No, I do not. And say what you want about Dumbledore, but he has a close eye on the boy, so he'll show up or sent some Order fools and – BAM! We have a duell on our hands. Yes, very inconspicuous."

Apparently completely unaware that all that stood between her and the Dark Lord's fury was his surprise, Bellatrix gave him a bright smile."So in conclusion, I think your idea is, forgive me, absolutely bloody stupid."

Voldemort gaped at her wordlessly. No one spoke to him like that. No one.

Reminding himself that he had given her permission to express her honest opinion, he swallowed his anger."Fine, if you think the plan is so stupid, I'll put Lucius in charge."


	3. His

Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for 'Harry Potter Spells Competition' (Accio)

;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The ten skeletal figures were huddled as close to the fireplace as possible without touching one another, some mumbling to themselves, some rocking back and forth, others shielding their eyes from the light they were no longer accustomed to.

Not one of them reacted when three people stepped into the room, two of them looking horrified, the third with an air of indifference.

"Bella?"the woman spoke timidly, clutching her husbands hand for comfort."Bellatrix?"

Two of the people on the floor turned around at this, slowly, as if it cost them great effort.

"Bella..trix,"repeated the woman in question, her voice scratchy. A frown was etched into her gaunt face as she timidly raised a hand to her chest."Bellatrix? Me?"

The blonde nodded excitedly."That's right. You're Bellatrix. My sister."

The man next to Bellatrix seemed to light up at this."Bellatrix. Bella."

His excitement infected the others and another raised his head, pointing at his own face."Antonin."

"Rabastan?"a third man croaked. Then, with more conviction."Rabastan."

A few others joined in until the first man spoke again, his excitement replaced with uncertainty."L-Lestrange?"

"No!"the woman shrieked, eager to remember, to claim the words she knew. She jabbed her finger into her chest."Lestrange. Bella. Bella Lestrange."

The man looked at her, confused."I'm Lestrange."

"Yes, you are,"Narcissa gently put in."Both of you."

Regcognition flashed over Rodolphus's face."Bella Lestrange. Wife. Mine."

He reached out to touch her and she pulled away, screeching."Don't! Don't touch!"

"My wife,"he repeated desperately as she scurried further from him."Mine."

"Not yours,"she hissed and shook her head violently, moving across the room as best she can and collapsing at the feet of the tall man that was still regarding the room with disinterest. Her fingers twisted into the hem of his robe, her eyes huge and pleading as she stares up at him."Yours?"

The Dark Lord almost smiled at the crestfallen look on Rodolphus's face."That's right, Bellatrix. Mine."


	4. Afterlife

_Genre: Humor  
Rating: K_

_Notes: Written for 'Harry Potter Spells Competition' (Rennervate)__  
)o(_

It may have been seconds since they died, it may have been decades.

It is hard to tell here how much time has passed or if it even passes at all.

It does not matter, however, because Bellatrix is happy, even though they lost.

The afterlife is peaceful and she and her master are strangely familiar here.

They sit side by side, looking into the odd vortex of everything and nothingness before them.

"I cannot believe that you let yourself be killed by a house wife,"he says and she can tell he is smiling even though he is not looking at her.

She snorts and rolls her eyes."Says the man defeated by a child. For the umpteenth time, I may add."  
"A Weasley took you out,"Voldemort shoots back."A _Weasley_."

"A born Prewett,"replies Bellatrix and pouts."Her brothers took out plenty of us when outnumbered. I'd say killed by a Prewett is a lot less embarrassing than killed by a half-blood."  
He chuckles lightly."Blood traitor is no better than half-blood, Bella."  
"Well,"the woman responds,"With all those horcruxes of yours Potter destroyed he technically killed you more times than that woman killed me."

There is a pause after this, but it is quite comfortable and Bellatrix can tell he is simply thinking about a response.

"You were killed by a ginger,"he eventually says.

She laughs at this and leans against him, her head on his shoulder."Touché!"

_)o(  
No offense to redheads, my darlings.  
Death Eaters hate on a lot of stuff, so why not on gingers?_

_Personally, I love the Weasleys!_


End file.
